The Hybrid Book one: Naiko's Begining
by NekoOokamiTora
Summary: Gaara was hybrid because of his Father, Naruto was natural, Naiko was lab born, these three freinds have only each other to trust and rely on, but is that enough in a world determined to end the lives of all the hybrids, and tear these three apart? gaaxoc


**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Naruto... and I wish I was the person who sings Devil inside.**

**Naiko: What does that have to do with anything?**

**Me: Shush you!**

**Gaara: ...**

**Summary: Weres, Demons and Vampires, Oh my! Gaara, Naiko, and Naruto have been friends since they where Eight, yet now their whole life is turned upside down by high school, discoveries, and the fact they have a secret to hide from everyone.**

**time: Modernish**

**List of people**

**Naruto: Fox Demon/ Werefox.**

**Sakura, Sasuke, Neji, Hinata, Lee, Tenten, rest of rookie nine but Kiba and Shino: Human.**

**Shino: Vampire (XD couldn't resist)**

**Kiba: Dog Demon.**

**Temari and Kankuro: Human/Shifter (Cant shift, but has increased Strength and senses)**

**Gaara: Unknown Demon/ Shifter.**

**Naiko: Vampire/Werewolf/Quarter demon. (White hair, yellow eyes, the works :D)**

**Those are the only ones that really Matter...**

**Were Information: like Shifters, Weres can take on their other form anytime they want, though are forced too on the full moon, life and death situations can result in being possessed by inner animal.**

**Vampire: ... Sexy, Dark, and Dangerous, Vampires are some of the most powerful, besides demons, and Suck blood, though they can enter the Sunlight, despite myths.**

**Demon: Sexy, powerful, and Forbidden, The Demons rule the supernatural World, Split into Divisions, the most foolish thing you can do is torment one of these, since their likely to bite off your head.**

**Hybrid Info: Most Hybrids die at birth, though a lucky few survive, usually turned into Hybrids Via labs or horny demons/vamps/weres not knowing their Fertile, either way the Hybrids always loose out, since the government captures them before they can cause Chaos. **

**Since this is just the information chapter I'll tell you about Our little Werepyre!**

**Naiko is rather pretty, though her yellow eyes and white hair make her stick out, and boys avoid her, as she was from a breeding pen managed by Orochimaru, her father being a werewolf, her mother a Vampire, so she wears a mask on her face to hide up her fangs, telling everyone its a religious thing to keep her and her two friends from being sent to a Lab.**

**She spent the first five years of her life until her father attacked a scientist, allowing his young daughter to escape.**

**And I'm going to put a passage to show you how she met her two best friends, Gaara and Naruto.**

**

* * *

**

Naiko was in her puppy form, running forward before tripping over a prone figure, she yelped, looking about the alley she had ducked into to avoid the people following her, she looked down.

And saw a young boy with blonde hair passed out, laying in a pull of his own blood, in shock the white wolf pup shifted back, ignoring the fact that her fangs showed, and she was wearing a white kimono.

"Hey! Are you okay?" she asked, and the boy opened his eyes, making her recoiled from the red purpled, gorgeous blue eyes "I-I'm fine" he coughed, sitting up, Naiko helping him.

She closed her eyes to keep from seeing the blood, bounding up the wounds "Hey why are your eyes closed?" "I do bad stuff when I see blood..." "Are you a vampire?" she recoiled "Not all, how did you know?"

"I can see it.. my daddy was a werefox, my mommy was a demon!" "Were both hybrids then..." he smiled at her "What are you?" "I'm a werepyre..." she said, and he beamed "That's so cool! Umm I got to go find my friend" he stood up, his wounds already healing.

Naiko frowned, the boy already disappearing "Please don't leave me!" she said, reaching out, but he never heard.

* * *

A year later Naiko was at school for the first time, when a boy neared her.

"Watcha doing all alone?" she blinked up at her, staring at The red head who was so curious about her, and rubbed her eyes "N-nothin..."

"Why are you crying?"

"A b-bunch of b-boys came up and t-teased me c-cuse my eyes are f-funny l-looking..." "Don't worry, mine are too" she looked up, through the blur of tears seeing Gaara, and smiled.

"Come on, you can come and play with me an Naruto!" he held out his hand, and Naiko took it, see the blonde haired boy again "hi Gaa- hey your that girl who helped me!" "nani, you know her Naruto-kun?" Gaara asked, blinking, looking at her while she poked her fingers together in a hinata like way.

"Y-yeah, he was hurt and I helped him" "Your the werepyre girl!"

"Nani?"

"She's a hybrid like us!"

"Cool"

"Want to go play on the swings?"

"Sure..."

"I-I'd love t-too!"

And so, the oddest trio of friends ever where formed.

Gaara became quiet over the years, and would've gone insane without Naruto and Naiko.

Naiko lost her shyness, but rarely spoke, wearing a mask and a black kimono whenever she was seen.

Naruto just got louder, and discovered he loved the color orange.


End file.
